Hell
Lava, fire, brimstone. The Court of Hell Hell is ruled by King Moloch and Queen Abbadon. There eight Dukes of Hell, each ruling one of the layers. King & Queen King Moloch Standing over 14.5 feet tall, Moloch has a powerful, almost square physique, with reddish-orange skin. His arms and legs are especially thick, and his hands and feet are enormous. His giant, horned head has slanting eyes and a large, gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth. He is the king of Hell, first after god. Queen Abbadon Abbadon often projects herself as a floating, robed, monolithic, and gargantuan woman, with an expressionless face surrounded by a mantle of blades. Abbadon is an enigma. Those who encounter her are usually slain. Abbadon is the acting Duke of the ninth plane (Hell) as well as Queen and co-ruler of all of Hell. Dukes Amon, Duke of Sheol Amon is a mighty duke, and visits in the likeness of a wolf, with a serpents tail, breathing flames of fire. When he shapes himself in the likeness of man, he shows his dog's teeth, and a great head. He is the strongest duke of all, and understands all. He procures favors, making both friends and foes. It is said he rules forty legions of devils. Demogorgon, Duke of Tartarus Demogorgon towers a full 18 feet, his body sinuous like that of a snake and powerful like that of a great ape. Two baleful baboon heads, with blue and red faces leered from atop his lumbering shoulders, from which two long tentacles writhed. His lower torso is like some great reptile with blue-green, scaly skin. He has an immense forked tail. Set, Duke of Naraka Set is a red-haired beast with a forked tail and cloven hooves. A beast resembling no known creature. Typhon, Duke of Gehenna In size and strength Typhon surpasses all the offspring of Earth. As far as the thighs he is of human shape. From his hands projects a hundred dragons' heads. From the thighs downward he has huge coils of vipers, which when drawn out, reach to his very head and emit a loud hissing. Asmodeus, Duke of Jahanam Asmodeus is a monstrous creature with three heads: one like a sheep, one like a bull, and one like a man. The man’s face has pointed ears, a hooked noise, jagged teeth, and a fire-breathing mouth. All of Asmodeus’s heads are crowded above one chest, which resembles a man. He has one leg of a man, one of a rooster, with a serpentine tail. Thinking himself abhorrent, he presents himself perpetually with the visage of a handsome young man. Beelzebub, Duke of Diyu Beelzebub is a smallish creature, withered and hunched. He has red skin, ram horns, a forked tongue, a long tail, and monstrous wings. Beezlebub likes to appear in the shape of a fly. Beezlebub’s fly, in particular, is said to be a replica of the flies he observed swarming around the decaying bodies of plague victims. Yama, Duke of Atata Yama is majestic in appearance, red skinned, with three eyes and fiery hair. He has the nose of a dragon, with a pointed tongue and the bushiest of brows. Mammon, Duke of Peklo Mammon appears deathly. From the neck down he looks like a man, save for the black feathers coating his body. His head is that of a crow. Geography Therese nothing here yet. Perhaps you didn't roll high enough on your perception check?